Gossip Gilmore
by OldGregg89
Summary: Rory and Dan are partnered together for a project at Yale together. Their two worlds smash together in a disasterous way, but will Rory find something in someone that no one else could.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my four favourite G's cross over. Gilmore Girls/Gossip Girl. Rory meets Dan at Yale when they are both almost at the end of their second year. They are paired together on a project, bringing the two worlds together. I own nothing obviously. _

**Chapter 1**

"So any big plans for the weekend?" Rory asked, looking at the boy out of the corner of her eye.

"No, just going to head back to New York and hang out with the family I think." He responded with a sigh.

"Where about is it in New York you're from anyway?" Rory asked him, trying to act like she had a clue about anything to do with New York.

"Upper eastside. We did live in Brooklyn, but dad got engaged and it made more sense for me and my sister to move with him." Dan informed her.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Rory asked curiously.

"Yeah, she goes to Brown with my stepsister." Dan told Rory who nodded in response. "Well, I'm going this way…so I guess I'll see you in class next Tuesday."

"That you will." Rory responded, the boy hurried off and she watched him go for a moment, he was cute, there was no doubt about that.

"There you are darling." Rory felt some arms close around her from behind, recognizing the accent immediately. "Did you miss me?" He asked her, planting a kiss rather violently upon her lips.

"Ow…Finn, I saw you this morning. You were snoring rather enthusiastically in my room." She reminded him.

"Yes…well…I was drunk darling. Scotch makes me snore." He flopped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked back in the direction of Rory's home. "I do wish you lived on campus lovely, and not in that disgusting hovel with Paris."

"It's fine, I spend most nights at yours anyway. I kind of like it." Rory told him, he kissed her on the forehead. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Pub with Logan and Colin, are you interested?" Finn responded, Rory cringed a little. Things with Logan were still uncomfortable since she had decided to not continue dating him, he was obviously not used to rejection, let alone rejection for his bumbling fool of a drunken Aussie mate Finn.

"I don't know, Logan is still a bit…how do I put this….venomous towards me." She reminded Finn who shrugged.

"You gave the boy his first taste of rejection, thus shrinking his gigantic ego. You were doing the world a favour, that thing was getting so big it was going to knock the earth out of its orbital track. I guarantee, if you and I were to get married he'd be standing next to me, as my best man, scowling at you." Finn chortled.

"Married aye?" Rory asked, knowing this would send Finn into a panic.

"It was hypothetical love. Don't start picking china patterns out with Count Emily just yet." Finn replied.

"Alright…maybe I'll give you a call and see where you are at after Friday night dinner." Rory said as they reached her building.

"I'll be drunk and in the mood." Finn replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her cheekily.

"Wow, sex with a drunk man. What could possibly be more appealing then that?" Rory said sarcastically, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss goodbye before heading into her building.

* * * *

Dan stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the kitchen where he found Lily and his father attempting to cook.

"What on Earth are you too doing?" He asked, placing his bag down on the counter.

"We thought, you know…we'd try something different and…it's really not working out well for either of us." Lily said with a sigh, dropping the spatula she was holding down.

"Yeah, Dad, stick to your chilli I think." Dan responded.

"I think I will. It's good to have you home son. Serena couldn't make it back this weekend, but Chuck's upstairs if you want to go and say hey." Rufus told Dan, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah maybe I'll go upstairs and we can braid each others hair. I'll be in my room." Dan informed them before heading up the stairs.

"About that- " Lily called out awkwardly as Dan opened his door, but she didn't need to explain, Dan was faced with the image of Chuck Bass fast asleep in his bed, Blair Waldorf snoozing beside him. Dan quickly closed the door again and turned to look at Rufus and Lily from the top of the stairs. "Chuck has ordered himself a new bed and has been sleeping in your room until it arrives. It's due to arrive tomorrow morning."

"Satan…and the Queen of darkness, are sleeping…together…on MY sheets." Dan felt ill at the thought.

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't come back for the weekend, and I've missed you." Rufus said, Dan sighed, his anger seeping away.

"Our house is massive. There wasn't one other place he could sleep." Dan said.

* * * *

"So, I'm glad I was partnered with you. I could see Stuart trying to catch my eye from across the room." Rory said to Dan as they exited the classroom the following Tuesday.

"You might not be so thankful when you find out how totally useless I am at this stuff." Dan responded, bringing a smile to her lips.

"I doubt that very much." Rory told him. "So, this weekend? We'll meet?"

"Yeah sure, your place?" Dan asked her.

"That should be fine, Paris will be home but I'm sure-" Rory began but Dan cut her off quickly.

"Paris Gellar? No way. No no no. Come to my dorm." Dan responded.

"What's wrong with Paris? Wait…stupid question. So…your dorm then?" Rory said.

"Yes. I mean my room mate Logan will probably be there sleeping with someone or other but-" Dan said, this time Rory cutting him off.

"Logan Huntzberger? No way! Where else can we go?" She enquired, not believing she didn't know Dan and Logan were room mates.

"Um, we could go to my actual house? It's in New York though, but it's plenty roomy and everyone's usually out most of the time so it'll be plenty quiet." Dan suggested.

"Umm….yeah okay that should be fine. Do you want to pick me up on Saturday morning and we'll head there for the day?" She said with a smile.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Your house is amazing, even Emily would be impressed?" Rory said, looking around in amazement.

"Emily?" Dan asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh, my grandmother. World Class snob." Rory informed him with a smirk.

"Ahh…I see. Listen, do you mind if I just go upstairs and have a quick shower before we get started. I went to use it but….Logan had it otherwise engaged." Dan said with a small grimace.

"Enough said. It's no problem. I'll just get everything set up and sit awkwardly until you return." Rory told him with a wink.

"No need to be awkward, everyone we know treats this house as their own, you're no exception. Feel free to eat whatever or help yourself to some coffee." Dan told her.

"You're going to regret saying that pal!" Rory called after him as he headed up the stairs.

She pulled all her books from her bag and lined her pencils up anally along the side of the table. Then she strolled casually into the kitchen, opening the fridge, surprisingly it resembled the inside of Lorelai's fridge, and it made her homesick for a moment. Take-away containers and not much else littered the inside of the fridge. That and beer.

"Who are you?" Someone said from behind her, making her jump and spin around. "The maids aren't meant to go through the fridge for snacks you know." The pretty girl behind her was glaring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh…I'm not a maid. No, I'm Rory…I'm here with Dan, we're doing a project at Yale together." Rory informed the girl.

"Yale.." The girl said, looking bitter for a moment. "Well…how nice Dan has a new little friend to play with. You do know who his ex-girlfriend is right?" The girl said, looking at Rory her eyebrows raised.

"I don't even know who you are." Rory replied, finding this girl a little similar to Paris.

"I'm Blair Waldorf." She responded, looking down her nose at Rory.

"Waldorf. Oh, I think your mother designed some of my grandmothers suits. Is it Eleanor Waldorf?" Rory replied.

"I never would have guessed by the way you dress that your family could afford my families products." Blair responded, going over to a bookcase and grabbing a photo off it, "Come. Look at this." She ordered, Rory went over, feeling a rather large dislike for this girl already. "You see her?" She was pointing at an absolutely stunning blonde girl, who Rory recognized vaguely from various magazines. "That's Serena Van Der Woodsen. That is Dan's ex-girlfriend, and stepsister."

"Wait…ex-girlfriend and stepsister. Isn't that a bit…off." Rory replied, crinkling her nose a little.

"They aren't related, its perfectly fine." Blair snapped back in defence, "But yes…it is off."

"Well…I have a boyfriend, so you really don't need to try and intimidate me with pictures of incest." Rory informed Blair.

"Oh…how nice, I also have a boyfriend, here he comes now in fact." Rory turned to see a boy coming down the stairs, and much to her amusement he was wearing a bow tie. "This is my boyfriend Chuck Bass, Chuck…this is Dan's little friend Rory."

As he reached them Rory extended out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, I think my grandfather has that very same bowtie." Rory said, trying to contain her smirk. He just looked at her hand for a moment then back at her.

"It must be said, for such a pathetic little man like Dan Humphreys, he does continue to attract himself fine women." Chuck said, eyeing her with a bit of contempt.

"Chuck!" Blair snapped, looking angry.

"Rory!" Dan called as he came down the stairs, she was very relieved to see him. "Ah, I see you've met the gruesome twosome."

"Yes…Blair was just showing me pictures of Serena." Rory said, trying to contain her amusement about the whole situation.

"Why do you always bring out the damn picture of Serena whenever a girl comes over?" Dan snapped, glaring at Blair.

"It amuses me to see their face when I inform them your ex-girlfriend is now your stepsister." Blair said with a shrug. "Come on Chuck, lets go back upstairs."

"As you were." Chuck said with a small sarcastic bow to Rory.

"Just so you know, that bowtie makes you look like a butterfly with a gigantic head." Rory told him, making Dan snort with laughter.

"Just so you know, standing next to him makes you look desperate." Chuck replied, before following after Blair.

"What a charming couple." Rory said sarcastically to Dan.

"Oh yes, just darling." Dan replied, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rory and Dan had had a very productive day and Rory was feeling very good about their work.

"We may just be the smartest two people ever to attend Yale." Rory informed him with a smirk.

"It's definitely a possibility." He replied with a grin.

Rory's cell started ringing from the table and she picked it up, smiling a little when she saw the name "FINN" flashing up.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" She asked putting the phone to her ear.

"It's an emergency love, how quickly can you get to New York?" he said, sounding panicked.

"I am in New York, I told you I was going there last night." Rory reminded him.

"Oh my god! Praise the lord. What are you wearing?" Finn asked.

"We can't have phone sex now Finn, I'm with someone else." Rory said, finding herself hilarious.

"No, really….any possibility you're wearing a gorgeous designer dress?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"If by gorgeous designer dress you mean jeans and a rather daggy looking jumper, then yes. Yes I am." Rory said. "Why are you so freaked?"

"I completely, flat out forgot about this giant fancy party my parents are throwing. They've flown all the way from bloody Australia to organize it, but I swore it was next week. But, no, it's tonight, and I need you there Rory. I NEED YOU. They don't even believe I have a girlfriend. If I don't show you to them now I will never hear the end of it." Finn ranted.

"I don't have a dress Finn, I've got nothi-" Rory was saying, but Dan piped in.

"Um…sorry to listen in, but Serena's room is just upstairs and she has about 1000 dresses that you could wear. I'm sure if I called and explained she'd have no prob…" Dan trailed off as the elevator bell dinged and Serena stepped out just at that moment.

"Finn! I'll call you back. I'll figure something out. Don't worry!" Rory said, snapping her phone shut and turning to see the girl from the picture Blair had practically shoved down her throat coming across to her and Dan.

"Hey Dan." Serena said, hugging him tightly then looking down at Rory. "Oh…Hi I'm Serena."

"Rory. Nice to meet you, Dan and I were just working on something for school." Rory informed her.

"Serena, big favour?" Dan piped in quickly, Rory felt her ears going red, "Got any extremely gorgeous dresses Rory could borrow for some sort of function?"

"My boyfriend, he forgot his parents huge party was tonight, and they are all the way from Australia and if I don't turn up looking gorgeous they will think he's completely made me up." Rory informed Serena who listened closely.

"Oh! I think Blair, Chuck and I are going to that tonight. Australian did you say?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Yeah." Rory said, she felt very awkward, Serena was very beautiful in a very intimidating way.

"Well, come upstairs with me I'm sure I'll have something to fit." Serena said taking her hand.

"No need to introduce her to Blair by the way, Blair introduced herself." Dan infomed Serena.

"Oh god, the picture?" Serena asked.

"The picture." Dan sighed.

"If it's any consolation, it's a very nice picture of you." Rory informed her with a shrug.


End file.
